My Point Of View
by Please Don't Break Me
Summary: When Jung-Woo askes out Que-Min some unexpected people overhear. What will happen when Ghoon-Hahm finds out? See what happens when you have a different point of view of the situation!
1. What's going on?

* * *

Chapter 1: What's going on?

* * *

_Normal POV_

**A** Saturday afternoon, in a small café, a girl with long black hair wearing a sky blue cami, and some blue jeans was sitting across from a blonde haired, pretty boy.

"Que-Min I love, will you be my girlfriend" asked Jung-woo.

'What the hell is going on! This Jung-Woo, and he just asked me the question that I've been waiting to here for the last month! (Okay I have no idea how long they known each other but it couldn't be that long, any way here's the story) But no I'm going out with that jerk Ghoon-Hahm. He doesn't deserve to be hurt like that; wait what am I saying he put me threw a month of hell, of course he does.' "I'd love to go out with you, Jung-Woo." Said Que-Min as she began to pinch herself, to make sure she was really awake.

Jung-Woo looked at her oddly then said, "Great then how about I'll pick you up at 7 tonight?"

"Sure" She said as she kissed Jung-woo on the cheek and left.

* * *

(Across the café)

_Different POV_

"Yo, isn't that Ghoon-Hahm's girl there?" Asked a member of the Ghoo Won gang.

"Huh yea, yea yer right it is." Said another member.

"Who that's guy, she's with?"

"Don't know and shut up, and listen to there conversation."

"Que-Min I love, will you be my girlfriend" asked some blonde dude.

"I'd love to go out with you, Jung-Woo." Ghoon-Hahm's chick said.

"Great then how about I'll pick you up at 7 tonight?" asked blonde dude.

"Sure" Ghoon-Hahm's chick said, as she kissed him and left.

"Get yer stuff, we need to go tell Kai bout this!" Said one of the Ghoo Woo, as they left to their clubhouse/ hideout/ whatever you call it place.

* * *

(Sitting next behind the Ghoo Won gang)

_Another POV_

"Anyway then I told her," Jin Paused, "did you hear that?"

"Hear what Jin dear?" ask Yeong.

"That guy just said Ghoon-Hahm's girl, think they might be up to something?"  
"Look over there, it's Que-Min and Jung-Woo!"

"What do you think is going on between them? I thought Ghoon-Hahm made it clear that she was off limits."

"Me too. Now be quiet so we can hear."

"Que-Min I love, will you be my girlfriend" asked Jung-Woo.  
"I'd love to go out with you, Jung-Woo." Que-Min said.  
"Great then how about I'll pick you up at 7 tonight?" asked Jung-Woo.  
"Sure" Que-Min said, as she kissed him and left.

"Did you hear that? We need to go tell Ghoon-Hahm!" said Yeong.

"What do you mean? We have to go help Que-Min pick out her outfit!" Said Jin.

"No, we need to tell Ghoon-Hahm!" Said Yeong, but then he saw Jin's face looking sad, so he sighed and said, "After we help her pick out an outfit."

"Yea! Lets go!" said Jin as they left.

* * *

(Sitting somewhere behind Que-Min)  


_Yet Another POV_

"Hey isn't that Jung-Woo? Who is that girl he's with?" asked Yang Me.

"Who ever she is, she is going down!" Said Yeon Wha, angrily.

"Omigosh its Que-Min!"

"What! But I thought she was going out with her cousin… er, a whatever his name was! Is she two timing him? This would make a great cover story! Get out your camera!"

"Be quite I'm trying to hear!"

"Que-Min I love, will you be my girlfriend" asked Jung-Woo.

"I'd love to go out with you, Jung-Woo." Que-Min said.

"Great then how about I'll pick you up at 7 tonight?" asked Jung-Woo.

"Sure" Que-Min said, as she kissed him and left.

"I can't believe this!" Said Yeon Wha, " As a prettyboy fan club member, she should know that we share all cute guys!"

"Hey don't be so angry, relax a little, Yeon Wha" Said Yang Me as she got out her cell phone and started text messaging people.

"How can you possible be so cool about this? Have you given up on Jung-Woo!"

"Of course not! As leader of the prettyboy fan club I simply just can't give up on any pretty boy. No matter what the circumstances are. Besides I already got three spies set for the date."

"You sly dog... Oh hey it's getting dark we better go home and brace ourselves for the juicy details of Que-Min and Jung-Woo date." Said Yeon Wha as they got their things and left the café.

* * *

**Anyway that's it, hope you like it.**


	2. Preparations

Chapter 2: Preparations

* * *

As Que-Min was walking home Jin and Yeong stopped her. 'These are some guys from Ghoon-Hahm's gang. Oh no! They probably know about Jung-Woo and me! Damn it's all over now.' "Um hey guys," said Que-Min. 'Just play cool.' "What brings you here?"

"We know about your date with Jung-Woo." Said Yeong flatly.

"Uh." Was Que-Min's only intelligent answer.

"Frankly sister, we think what your doing to Ghoon-Hahm is wrong, but we can understand how you can feel the need to get some revenge on him after all he put you through." Said Jin.

"So if you know all this, then why tell me you know instead of go straight to Ghoon-Hahm?" She asked Cautiously.

"Oh we'll tell him, eventually..." said Jin, "But first we'll going to pick you out an outfit." Both Jin and Yeong said.

"What?" Que-Min said as they went flying towards the mall.

* * *

Three hours and five shopping bags later.

"Sorry I only had 50 million won on me, I usually carry more." Said Jin.

"Oh no problem, and thank you for the outfits," said Que-Min. 'Wow they shop like mad men. Everyone was staring; and only 50 million please that more then I'll make in six years of allowance.'  
(A/N 1000 won is about 1 dollar in American money, so told by Lee Young Yuu in the fifth book.)

"Well you don't want to be late... and remember that green shirt goes great with those pants!" Said Jin. Then they said their "Good-byes" and left.

* * *

Ghoo Won POV

"Ghoon-Hahm's girl is two timing him." Said a member of the Ghoo won gang.

"So what you gonna do boss?" asked another member of the Ghoo won gang.

"The plan's working well." Kai said to himself.

"What did you say boss? Boss, are you listening? 'Sigh' in his own world again."

* * *

Pretty Boy POV

"Okay now I'm going to need at least fifty pictures of them together and in the fifty, at least six of them standing side by side, eight holding hands, fifteen in any _unusual _situations, and if you get one of them kissing I'll double your pay!" Said Yang Me.

All three girls nodded then got their cameras and left.

"Only a matter of time now, hehe" Yang Me said to herself.

* * *

Yi Won POV

"Well boys, I'm in a great mood today. Let's go to that new restaurant I'm treating!" Yelled Ghoon-Hahm.

"Hey where are Jin, Yeong, and Jung-Woo?" asked Dar Jay.

"I don't think Jin and Yeong ever came back from their date," Said Won Hee, then looked depressed when he said, "and I haven't seen Jung-Woo all day."

"Leave a note or sumthin'." Said Ghoon-Hahm as he got out his cell phone then said, "Hey Que-Min, wanna go out tonight?"

"O hi Ghoon-Hahm," 'Shit he knows, he knows. Play cool.' "Sorry, I'm busy, I have to… go… to a meeting for my club again." Said Que-Min.

"Why do you always go to those stupid meeting for your dumb Prettyboy Fan Club! You could at least act like my girlfriend sometimes and said 'I'd love to go out with you, Ghoon-Hahm.'" He said the last part in a mocking voice.

"Why do you have to be an ass all the time, Ghoon-Hahm! I don't always have meeting for my fan club, besides what do you have against them?"

"Yer right, you only got a meeting when I ask you out! Beside yer probably taking photos of Jung-Woo in your stupid fan club!"

They were screaming down each other's throats for five minutes, while the three remaining member of Ghoon-Hahm's gang just watched.  
(A/N I can't remember the third guys name, but trust me there are three guys there)

"Fine you two-sided bitch, if want to go to your dumb-ass fan club then go, and if it gets canceled don't even bother calling me, cuz I aint gonna answer it for some stupid slag like you!" Said the very, very, very angry Ghoon-Hahm. (Understatement of the year) Then he slammed his cell phone shut, and glared at his gang.

"What are you looking at?" Ghoon-Hahm asked angrily.

"Nothing." They all said at once.

"So, um, are you still treating us out tonight?" Said Won Hee cautiously.

"Like hell I am! You go eat, I'm taking a walk." Said Ghoon-Hahm as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and walked away.

* * *


	3. Dating troubles: part 1

I'm so sorry!

This is KNB, the idiot who kept for getting toupdate this storyfor Please Don'tBreak Me! It's not her fault at all, it's entirely mine! I'm so sorry for the delay!

* * *

Chapter 3: Dating troubles: part 1

* * *

_'Why do I feel so bad? I deserve to enjoy my life, and Ghoon-Hahm deserves to be hurt after all the hell he put me through!' _

"You don't want to hurt him, and he doesn't deserve to be hurt like this." Que-Min said out loud. _'What am I saying. Do I …' __  
_  
The doorbell ringing interrupted her thoughts. "Oh, that must be Jung-Woo." She said to herself as she went to answer the door.

"Hey Que-Min ready to go?" asked Jung-Woo as he stood there in a pair of brown baggy pants and a red shirt. He looked at his date that was wearing a dark green shirt, with blue jeans, and a black hat with the words 'BAM' written in pink.

"Yea, so where are we going?" She asked.

"I was thinking about a walk in the park."

"Okay, let's go!" She said as she closed the door and left.

* * *

PrettyBoy POV 

Click. Click. Click.

_'Better takes some notes while I'm watching.'_ Thought one of Yang Me's spies.

* * *

Ghoo Won POV 

"The fun is just 'bout to start. Lets get a front row seat shall we." Said Kai is a cold, menacing voice as they head towards the park.

* * *

Yi Won POV 

"Hey, there's Ghoon-Hahm," said Yeong.

"Are you sure you just don't want to let him find out on his own, I mean he going to kill us if he finds out what we did for Que-Min." Whined Jin.

"Just come on we have to tell him." Said Yeong, "Hey Ghoon-Hahm!"

Ghoon-Hahm sharply turned his head and glared at the couple as if he was going to rip their heads off within the minute if they didn't leave. Then shouted in a cold voice, "What do you want?"

Both Jin and Yeong froze at the sound of their boss's voice, the sound of it made an icy shiver go down their spines. After a moment Yeong got the guts to tell his boss so he said, "Boss we got some bad news to tell you," them he looked straight into Ghoon-Hahm's eyes and freaked out, "did I say we, I meant Jin has something important to tell you."

At that point Jin and Yeong were thinking something along the lines of _'Boy, (Yeong/I'm) is going to hear (me/Jin) bitch tonight.'_ Then after a few minuets of silences Ghoon-Hahm was getting very irritated and was going to say something when Jin cut him off, "It's 'bout Que-Min, she is…" Jin stopped when Yeong covered his mouth and said, "-she's going to meet us to play a game of pool, and she was wondering if you would come." Jin and Ghoon-Hahm's eyes widen in shock and confusion.

* * *

Then Jin and Yeong started whispering so that Ghoon-Hahm couldn't hear: 

_"What are you talking about?" - Jin_

_"Look behind Ghoon-Hahm, its Que-Min and Jung-woo!" - Yeong_

_"Huh, OMG it is, what are they doing here?" - Jin_

_"Date duh, he took her to the park for their first date." - Yeong_

_"That's so romantic. Why don't you ever take me to the park anymore?" - Jin_

_"Not the time, besides we're here now!" - Yeong_

_"It's never the time with you, you like that Won Hee guy don't you. Don't deny it I've seen the way you look at him!" - Jin_

_"That's crazy, you're the only one for me!" - Yeong_

_"Nothing but sweet, sweet words!" - Jin_

_"Hey what 'bout you, those shoes totally didn't match that outfit, you wanted Que-Min to look bad so that you'll have a chance with Jung-Woo, didn't you!" - Yeong_

_"That's so not true, I did it for Ghoon-Hahm!" Jin_

* * *

"Have you idiots forgotten 'Bout Me!" Yelled Ghoon-Hahm. 

"Oh no of course not." They both lied in hope to calm down Ghoon-Hahm.

"Well if you two are going to have another lover's spat or play pool with the bitch go a head, but leave me out of it." Said Ghoon-Hahm as he walked away into the night. He would have left completely too, if he hadn't heard the voice of one Que-Min Ghun.

* * *

A few minutes ago Que and Jung POV 

"Are you okay Que-Min? You're usually a lot more talkative." Said Jung-Woo.

"Huh, oh, yea I'm fine, I've just been doing a little thinking..." Que-Min said. "Um, this has been fun but I think I want to go home now."

"Why? You like me don't you. Now that I finally admitted that I'm in love with you, you don't want to be with me?" Hurtfully asked Jung-Woo.

"It's not that. It's just that I don't feel right about doing this to Ghoon-Hahm. I think I need to go talk to him." Said Que-Min.

"Why? Isn't he the person that forcing you to go out with him? Isn't it hard for you knowing that he attacked your one Achilles' heel just to get what he wanted from you? You know if you get to close to him, then you'll be the one who gets hurt in the end."

"Yea, but… wait... how do you know that? How do you know that he's making me go out with him? I never told you anything and I doubt Ghoon-Hahm would have told you either."

Then there was some strange whistling sound that could be heard throughout the entire park. Next thing Que-min knew Jung-Woo was kissing her.

* * *

Yi Won POV 2 

"Oh crap, he's heading towards Que-Min and Jung-Woo! We gotta warn them to get away." Jin said as he started running toward the couple.

Just as Jin was about to get to the couple, he stopped dead in his track when he noticed that Dar Jay, Won Hee, and that other guy in the gang was walking toward the couples as well, and Jung-Woo and Que-Min were kissing. '_Oh crap this ani't gonna turn out well_.' Thought Jin.

Yeong, who hadn't realize that Jin had stopped, stupidly ran into Jin. "Why did you stop, Jin?" Yeong asked then realized that everyone was there, except for Ghoon-Hahm, staring at the couple that was kissing.

* * *


	4. Dating troubles: part 2

KNB: Sparkles and love to hatori obsesser and skygoddess3001 for their lovely reviews! Here's the next cliffy-I mean chapter :D I'm on time today! Ghoon-hahm plushies for you two!

* * *

Chapter 4: Dating troubles: part 2 

'Why is Que-Min here? Her club meeting isn't in the middle of the park. Who is that second voice I hear? Is she in trouble?' Ghoon-Hahm started running towards the voices, until he saw Que-Min and Jung-Woo kissing right in front of him.

The kiss broke and an awkward silent loomed over the air for minutes that felted like hours, until Ghoon-Hahm finally said in disgust, "Having fun at you club meeting, Que-Min?"

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked

"Funny, I could asked you the same thing you two timing bitch!" Screamed Ghoon-Hahm. Then she calmly asked in a hurt voice, "So how long?"

"How long, what?" Que-Min asked sounding like she was about to cry.

"How long have you been seeing this fairy?"

"You don't understand…" Que-Min began to plead, but was cut off when Ghoon-Hahm said, "I think I understand perfectly! You wanted revenge and this is how you got it! I never thought you would sink this low Que-Min." Ghoon-Hahm turned around and spat at the ground, "Good-bye Que-Min."

Que-Min opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out as tears burns the side of her cheeks.

While Jung-Woo started laughing. Everyone gazed at him while he spoke, " How easily your trust for her is broken, Ghoon-Hahm. I don't even think I was needed to break you apart from each other."

"What are you talking about?" Ghoon-Hahm was furious, and confused.

Then he whistled and about seventy men wearing all black outfits came, and surrounded Ghoon-Hahm, Que-Min, and the Yi Won gang. Another man came in through the center of the group, along with one word spoken by Ghoon-Hahm, "Kai…"

* * *


	5. All Tied Up

AN: Okay first off I'm so sorry that I didn't update for like a couple months. And I would like to thank Kaguranobaka because she updated my chapters cuz my computer was down. But it's up again and now for the longed postponed story…

Normal POV

"Hello Ghoon-Hahm, it's been a while." Said Kai. 

"What do you want ya prick?" Scowled Ghoon-Hahm.

"Nice greeting, can't blame ya though. Knowing that I'm taking everything from right under yer nose." Kai smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about, all you've taken is Jung-Woo, and you can just have him."

The clouds started gathering, and it slowly started to rain. Everyone was too focus on Ghoon-Hahm and Kai that no one even noticed Jung-Woo.

Jung-Woo's POV

I looked around in the trees, until I finally received the signal. 'Please for give me Que-min.' I started crying a little but luckily I don't think anyone could tell because of the rain.

I quickly snuck by everyone, which was easy enough because everyone seemed to have forgotten that I was even there in the first place. I took out the knife that was given to me by Kai and placed it by Que-Min's throat. She slightly gasped, but I said, "Scream and yer dead."

Normal POV

Ghoon-Hahm was the first to notice me, "Get yer filthy hands off Que-Min, fairy boy!" 

"Guess the scores 2 to 0 now. Look at the bright side though, since I already got your prince and princess; I only have to take yer gang and dignity before you join my gang." Kai laughed as he walked away, and grabbed Que-Min's hand while holding a blade in his other hand.

"Like hell if you think I'm just gonna stand here while you take everything form me." Ghoon-Hahm started to walk towards Kai, but ten men got in his way just long enough for Kai to make his hasty escape.

Later Mysterious person's POV 

A group of thugs entered the bar, and talked obnoxiously loud. 'Damn those thugs are talking so loud. I can barely think.' Thought our mysterious person, who only watched this group of thugs from a far.

"So Ghoon-Hahm, what are we gonna do?" 

"Damnit, I don't know. One things for sure, we're going to kick Kai's ass and get Que-Min back!"

'Did they say Kai? No there has to be dozens of people with that name.'

"Hey Kai said that he was gonna get us so do you think we should use the buddy system or something?"

"As much as I'd hate to show him we're scared, I think yer right Won Hee. Okay everyone get a partner, and don't leave their site, not even for a minute!" 

"What about Jung-Woo? We haven't officially kicked him out of the gang yet."

"Did you say Jung-Woo?" Asked the mysterious person.

Meanwhile Jung-Woo's POV

I was following Kai's orders to bring Que-Min to her new room, when I ended up having to tie her up, because she beat up eight guys when they said she had a "nice ass."

"Jung-Woo, why are you doing this to me? How can you do this us? I mean aren't we your friends? How can you just turn your back on us!" I could tell Que-Min, was so angry that she was about to cry.

"Que-Min… shut up." 'I'm so sorry Que-Min I wish I could tell you everything; your so understanding and I feel like I can trust you. But I can't or else…Tae.'


	6. When Shoes fly

Que-min POV

Jung-Woo threw me into a room, then left after he said, "Be quiet, do what Kai says, and your stay alive." That was about five minutes ago, now I was pacing back and forth in the room. Crap how did this happen? Okay don't panic, Jung-Woo wouldn't let them kill me, right? Okay so he did help kidnap me but still…. I have to get out of here!

I ran to the window and saw that I was only on the second floor. I can survive that fall, right? Better not chance it. I kicked open the window, and glass flew everywhere. I grabbed a shard and cut the ropes, I cringed in pain when I cut myself. Then I used the rope to climb down. The rope ended short of the ground so I had to jump.

Easy enough. "Hey, I think I heard something over there." I took off my shoe and tried to hit the fence on the other side of the yard. It's pretty far but I think I can hit it. My shoe ended up going over the fence. Crap, why do I have to be so strong. "There she is!" Two guys came running towards me.

I turned to run but ended up bumping into something hard. "Could wait to see me, huh?"

Yi Won POV

"Yea, what's it to you?" Growled Ghoon-Hahm.

"Leave the guy alone, that's my only warning." The guy stated then walked away.

"What was that about?" Asked Jin.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Ghoon-Hahm got up to follow the guy.

"Buddy system, don't you listen!" Won Hee chased after him.

Que-Min POV

The guy in front of me had white hair down to his shoulder and was wearing all black with a lecherous smirk on his face. This must be Kai. He lowered his head next to my ear, "You look so cute when your afraid." I shivered, I could feel his ice cold breath on my neck.

"Come with me darling," he chirped as he pulled my hand. We ended up back inside in the main room. He had the place set up like a castle. He let go of my hand and sat on his throne. He snapped his hands and two men came out, "She needs a change of clothes."

"What? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I'm not his dress up doll.

"It's nice, but it's not black. Rules of this gang is you got to wear all black" The Guys came back with a black long sleeve shirt where the sleeves split open half way threw, black tights, and brown belt.

"Put these on then I'll give you your mission."

"Mission?"

Che POV

Damn I get my first lead on what the hell is going on and I lose him. "Ghoon-Hahm!"

"What are you doing here?" I don't really care why I just don't want you screaming, you're blowing my cover.

"Buddy system! It's pretty self explanatory."

"Quit yer yelling."

"Hey what's that noise over there."

"Huh?" We hid behind a trashcan in a alley to see what was going on. The guy from earlier was there.

"So any word let?"

"Are you kidding? Damn how many people do you think Kai is going to involve. Maybe we should pull, Jung, out. I mean I love her, but I don't want too many people to get hurt. I'm a fighter of justice, remember."

"Yea, you're right." Won Hee couldn't hear to well so he leaned closer causing the trash can to fall over.

The guy immediately took notice, "Hey, I'm going to gave to call you back."

"Yea, thanks Kun." He hang Up then walked over to us. "Well, well, well if it isn't the notorious Ghoon-Hahm Che hiding behind a trash can with one of his goons."

I stood up after giving a death look to Won Hee. "You know something, I want to know."

"I know a lot of things so you're going to have to be a little more specific."

Damn he's stalling, I can feel it, but why? "You know what I'm talking about! You have information about Jung-Woo and I need to know it!" You could hear sirens in the background.

"Well if you need to know then.. Ugh" the guy got knocked unconscious, by some flying object.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Won Hee.

"I don't know, I think that shoe knocked him unconscious."

All of a sudden the Sirens got louder and a cop car pulled into the alleyway. A fat cop and his partner got out, "I got call from a Mr. Kang that there was a problem down here."

Crap, this isn't looking good. "No, no problem here, officer"

"Hey there's a body lying over there boss!" One said as took out his flashlight.

"What's the meaning of this?" The fat cop asked.

"We didn't do anything. This shoe came out of no where and knocked him unconscious"

"Right, a shoe. That's it comes with us boys," the fat cop told us.

"Hey, isn't that Ghoon-Hahm Che the leader of that one gang." The partner questioned.

"Yea it is, okay you boys are definitely coming with us."

"What do we do?" asked Won Hee.

"Guess we got no choice." If we run this will turn out worst. But I mean what are the odds.

Que-Min POV

After changed I was lead back to the main room. "So what's this mission thing all about?"

"You my Que-min shall take out the Yi Won gang one by one." He had an evil smirk on his face.

His? His Que-Min where the hell is all this coming from? "And why do you think I would do this for you?" The nerves of this jerk, I can't believe he would even think I would do something like this!

"I heard you have quite the thing for little Jung-Woo. Well here's the deal, you take out the Yi Won and I won't kill Ghoon-Hahm." His little smirk turned into a grin.

"You can't kill him, he's stronger," There's no way he would lose to Kai.

"Well if I can't kill Ghoon-Hahm then I'll just have to settle for Jung-Woo."

"You wouldn't. There's no way you would kill your own gang member. Even you're not that heartless."

"Naïve," He started walking towards me. He stopped in front of me. He grabbed my face forcing me to look into his eyes, "I'm delighted you think so highly of me, but you're sadly mistaken." He released me and snapped his fingers again.

Two men came out holding a half beaten Jung-Woo. They pushed him to his knees and waited for the next command. "So will you? His life lays in your hand."

I just froze. So either I turn against Ghoon-Hahm or let the one I swore to protect die. I don't know what to say! Before I could answer Kai snapped his fingers again, and the guys started mercilessly beating Jung-Woo. I couldn't take it and grabbed his shirt, "Stop! Please stop I'll do whatever you want!"

"You'll place the entire Yi Won gang in the hospital?"

"Yes." My eyes started to water.

"You'll turn against Ghoon-Hahm?"

"Yes."

"And you're tell everyone you're off limits?"

"Huh?"

He captured my lips with his own. My eyes widen in shock. I heard him snap again, then he broke the kiss. "Remember your oath. Now go."

I turned around, still shocked, to see Jung-Woo laying on the ground staring at me with disbelief. His look turned into a sadden look, as I walked away.

Won Hee POV

We've been sitting in prison for an hour. We both sat there discouraged. We both had one phone call so we decided to call Jin, problem was his phone was off. So Yeong the next most reliable guy in our gang. Then we remembered, he lost his phone a week ago. So here we are, locked in prison with no one to bail us out. But hey it's giving us time to think about what's been going out.

"Hey Ghoon-Hahm."

"What do you want?" Yeah he wasn't exactly in the best mood.

"I talked to Jin… He told me what you saw between Que-Min and Jung-Woo."

"I don't want to talk about her."

"She didn't kiss him. He forced her to, right as you came too."

Ghoon-Hahm was silent. "So what do you think?"

"I think I have more competition then I thought. You heard that one guy on the phone, he said he loved her. I don't know if I can deal with Que-Min going out with so many guys, cheating on me like this."

"You did kind of force her though you know, to go out with you. You didn't know if she was already seeing someone or something. You don't even know if that guy was talking about her."

"Damn I don't want to talk about this, wake me in the morning." Just thought I would put everything prospective for you.

"Night."

Kai POV

"Why do want do go out her?" asked Jung-Woo.

"To attack ones enemy you must hurt them from the inside. And if I'm going to destroy Ghoon-Hahm then I have to take everything from him, starting from the thing he loves most."

Okay i'm so sorry! I hope you liked it! I'll update soon.


End file.
